Never Hated
by Kitsunegari23
Summary: Set the night Sasuke leaves Konoha. Naruto is visited in the night by the mysterious Sasuke, who seems to be struggling an inner battle. It soon becomes clear that Sasuke has come with a purpose.      Hard Sasuke x Naruto  Sad/Romantic  boyxboy SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

There are times in life when you know you could have made a difference, if only you had known the hardships to come. You find yourself frustrated and hurt, because you know... that if you had only done something... said something... anything... it could have been an end to a horrible beginning. There are times when you find yourself torn apart by self hatred and guilt because you know that if you had taken five seconds to try and understand... something could have been different...someone could have been saved, and you wouldn't have to be alone.

Naruto often looked back; wondering if he had just... tried to talk to him... tried to understand his suffering... would Sasuke be where he was now? Would he have abandoned them... if Naruto had confronted his friend... comforted him... offered a little understanding... would Sasuke have gone? Or, would that empty space between Naruto and Sakura still be filled by that sarcastic, arrogant prodigy that they used to call their friend. Naruto had overheard the Hokage say, that Sasuke had been slipping into darkness long before he had left... that his intentions had never been to remain in Konoha. That ripped at the blonds insides; knowing that everyone else had seen it coming... seen Sasuke slowly loosing himself... but he had remained blind. Knowing that his teammate, his friend had been fighting that darkness alone, ate away at the blonds insides and made him sick with boiling guilt. Knowing that in the end, Sasuke had finally given in to his blood lust and turned his back on all that was a memory to his former self... that made Naruto hate himself even more. He could have prevented it. He could have caught Sasuke as he was falling and helped him back into the light. Naruto could have been the one thing standing between Sasuke's decision to stay or to go. He'd been there; right there, if he'd only realized... if he had only... if he'd only told him that night.

That night: Naruto often wondered if it had been real at all. It was such a hazy memory; all heat, haste and need. He couldn't pin point the moment it had begun, nor could he gain a firm understanding of why or how it had occurred. His heart raced and his brain fogged over when he remembered the encounter, as though witnessing it through a clouded mirror.

He recalled the way his breath had caught when the raven had touched him, and how he had panted and called the boys name in time to a driving, hungry rhythm that drove him to a shuddering completion. Yes, he recalled those moments, but how it had started still remained unknown to the blond.

He had been angry; they both were that night. It was after Sasuke had challenged Naruto to the fight atop the hospital. Blinded by rage, the blond had accepted the challenge and they had fought. Never before had the two come that close to killing one another, and Naruto realized later that he should have seen what was to come of their relationship... he should have known the moment the raven began gathering his Chidori. The blond had thought it a betrayal, unaware that he too was preparing his own lethal attack. If it hadn't been for Sakura's interference... they probably would have killed each other. They left each other that day without a word, and Naruto assumed that the next time he saw Sasuke, they would just greet one another with a simple nod, and all would be forgiven.

But no, it would never be that way again. After that night; that strange surreal, dream of a night... nothing would ever be the same. They had changed everything with what they had done...

_Naruto let out a soft breath and lay back on his pillows, staring up at the ceiling. His stomach was twisting with guilt and thoughts of his raven haired teammate. His mind reeled, trying to understand why the Uchiha would have done that... why he had attacked the blond that way, and why Naruto had been just as ready to attack back. Their relationship was always a source of confusion. Naruto didn't know whether Sasuke was his enemy or his best friend. There were times when the two would talk, work together, even joke around a little. But the smile on Sasuke's face always faded fast, and that distant look would always claim his onyx eyes again, and leave them in a cold silence. Naruto wished he had the ability to prolong that beautiful smile, to make that light that sometimes shone in the __Uchiha's eyes to last more than a few moments. It was times like that Naruto wondered if he really knew Sasuke at all. He was so multi-layered; so filled with with emotion and passion, though his placid face would never elude to it. It always alarmed the blond when Sasuke would display his emotions; they always seemed so raw and genuine. _

_When he was angry, he burned like a passionate flame, filled with blood lust and determination. When he was cruel, he was as cold as the snow and as sharp as a razor. When he was hurt, he was as silent as the grave and as rigid as a bored. And when he was happy... Naruto liked that the best. A gentle smile would stretch over his perfect lips, and his eyes would hold a soft warmth that was almost unnoticeable unless you knew Sasuke personally. Naruto only wished he knew the Uchiha better. He wished he knew why Sasuke's eyes never shone with happiness; wished he knew why he wouldn't ever let anyone too close... wished he knew why they had been so close to killing each other that day. _

_At that moment, Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a sound outside his window. He sat up, grabbing a kunai from his bedside table and sinking into a crouch, eyes narrowed and fixed on the window. A dark shape formed on the sill, holding still upon seeing the blond. Naruto squinted slightly, recognizing the others slim form and the manner in which he held himself..._

"_Sasuke?" he whispered, lowering the kunai ever so slightly. The figures head moved very slightly, and although Naruto couldn't really make his face in the darkness, he could tel that the Uchiha was looking at him now. He straightened up and scoffed, "Tch, teme. What do you think you're doing here? It's late." Slowly and gracefully, the figure slipped into his bedroom, straightening up to his full height. Naruto frowned a little, moving back slightly. "Sasuke?" he said again, tightening his grip on the kunai. Had he been to quick to assume? What if this wasn't Sasuke? What if it was someone impersonating him to get something from Naruto? The blonds mind immediately jumped to those two members from the Akatsuki that had come looking for him. The ones that Jiraiya had warned him about; that tall shark like man and... and Sasuke's brother. Naruto still got chills when he remembered the look in Sasuke's eyes when he had seen the elder Uchiha. If Naruto had to define pure hatred... that look would have been it. _

_He lifted the kunai and held it slightly before himself, furrowing his brow, and growling firmly, "Who are you?" The shadow before him stepped closer and Naruto was about to scramble back, but the other spoke and stopped him._

"_Quiet, dobe... it's me." Ordinarily, Naruto would have hated the insult that had somehow become his nickname, but at the moment it calmed him. Only the real Sasuke would call him that in that tone. He lowered the kunai and nodded. _

"_Alright..." The dark shadow that was Sasuke moved forward and his face and figure came into the faint light of the moon. Naruto looked him over momentarily, then met his eyes firmly. Tension was thick in the air, and there was obvious purpose in the presence of the dark haired teen before him. Naruto looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "so... why are you here... you've never come to see me before... seems like an odd time to visit."_

"_It's necessary," was the simple reply. Naruto looked up again, brows knitting together slightly. _

"_Is it? Why?" The Uchiha kept silent, continuing to look at the blond through the darkness. Naruto knew what this was about. "I-is it about what happened today?" he asked, his voice growing unconsciously softer. He wasn't sure why, but this situation was making him feel vulnerable. Sasuke looked away blankly, neck craned beautifully, exposing ivory skin. _

_Naruto sighed and made to turn on the light on the bedside table, but Sasuke's voice cut like glass __through the silence._

"_Don't." Naruto looked up at him, blinking. There was something very odd about this. Sasuke kept very still, his dark eyes fixed on Naruto through the darkness. Slowly, Naruto withdrew his hand, keeping eye contact with the other boy and biting his lip a little._

"_Sasuke... is everything..." he trailed off, unsure of how to bridge the obvious gap between them. Sasuke kept silent, still watching the blond with strange eyes. _

_Naruto was starting to feel a little nervous; Sasuke was being weird. This whole thing was weird. Maybe it wasn't Sasuke after all. But something in the Uchiha's eyes was telling him that it was: that whatever this was about was giving the Uchiha a hard time, and that he too was struggling to find his words._

_Naruto hunched his slim shoulders and chewed absently at his bottom lip, keeping his eyes down, fully aware that the other's were upon him. Then Sasuke moved; he stepped forward slowly, eyes still glued on the other boy before him. Naruto lifted his head a little as the Uchiha drew closer and stood before him. They looked at each other for a long moment, and Naruto posed the same question from before. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Yet, the words did not escape his lips with the firm quality he had meant them to possess; instead they sounded soft, almost feeble. He couldn't' find the power in his voice... the darkness in Sasuke's eyes had snatched it away without him even realizing. _

_But the blonds focus was suddenly elsewhere; Sasuke was leaning down towards him, reaching out and placing a hand at Naruto's slim neck, gripping it firmly. Naruto blinked and hunched his shoulders a little more. "S-sasuke?" he voiced softly and the other drew closer. Naruto's eyes studied the other, and he suddenly realized that Sasuke had a pack on his back. He frowned, looking at the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke... what are you doing with that bag?" But Sasuke simply shook his head and leaned closer whispering,_

"_I want you to understand something, Naruto." The blond blinked and met his eyes, very aware of how close they were to one another. Sasuke's other hand found it's way slowly to the blonds knee and rested there with obvious intention. Naruto shivered a little, unsure of what to do._

"_Alright..." was his simple reply. Sasuke moved closer, and suddenly, Naruto found himself being pushed back, with the slightly taller boy moving over him. "Sasuke what-"_

"_I never hated you," Sasuke said, cutting the other off and pinning him down. The blond blinked and looked up in confusion, his brows knitting together._

"_What?" he voiced softly, meeting the others dark eyes._

"_I never hated you," the raven repeated, leaning closer, his dark bangs falling down over his eyes. Naruto frowned more, _

"_I don't... what's going on, Sasuke?" But the raven wasn't listening, or if he was, he obviously didn't feel the need to answer. Instead, he did something far more interesting. He leaned down... and kissed the blond. Naruto's eyes widened and his entire body froze. The kiss was light, yet lingering and possessed an almost sinister strength to it. Sasuke's lips were very firm against his, though he did not move them or attempt to deepen it further. Naruto could tell Sasuke was just as taken aback by his own action as Naruto was, and his body felt just as frozen. Naruto kept very still, shocked into submission and unable to move. Slowly, Sasuke broke the kiss, but his assault did not falter. His lips __moved hungrily to the blonds throat and kissed longingly. Naruto's breath caught and he quivered, pulling back slightly and hunching his shoulders shyly. _

"_W-what are you-"_

"_I want you to understand," Sasuke murmured, moving in close and slipping his hands up beneath the blonds shirt, "that no matter what I've done... and what I may do..." he kissed the others neck again, "that I never hated you, Naruto..." Naruto's mind was completely frozen as the others lips continued gently pressing kisses to his heated skin. He felt the ravens cool hands caressing his back and he shivered involuntarily, biting his lip. He wasn't sure what to do; part of him wanted to punch Sasuke's lights out... but the other part wanted those lips and hands to continue touching him like that. Having never been touched in such an intimate way, he was shamefully enjoying the closeness... and that it was Sasuke... seemed to make sense in some strange way, and it made it all the more meaningful. _

_A soft gasp escaped his lips as Sasuke's teeth sunk momentarily into his shoulder and he sucked on the skin there, moving his body closer to the blond. Those wandering lips found Naruto's once again and kissed him firmly, plunging his tongue into the hot cavern of the smaller males mouth. Naruto heard another sound escape his throat that he refused to believe belonged to him, and he prayed that his companion had not heard it. But Sasuke, never missing a thing, seemed encouraged by the sound and before he knew it, Naruto was laying on his back on the bed with the raven leaning over him- their lips still glued together. _

_Naruto could feel a strange heat gathering in his stomach; pooling into his abdomen and leaving him with a raw, angry hunger. He vaguely heard a thunk as Sasuke let his pack slip off his shoulders and to the floor, pressing closer to Naruto. The blond made another soft sound as the slightly taller male pressed his body tightly to his, causing the heat in the blonds groin to grow. Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed the blonds shirt up with slightly shaking hands, avoiding the others gaze and leaning down to press his lips to the blonds chest. Naruto arched a little as Sasuke's tongue circled tentatively around one of his nipples, causing goosebumps to erupt over the once smooth surface of the blonds sunkissed skin._

"_Ah..." he whimpered quietly, unable to think clearly. The tongue continued circling teasingly for a moment before lips closed over the flesh and sucked gently instead. Again, Naruto whimpered, afraid of pulling away, but equally frightened of staying. _

_The others lips traveled across his chest and gave his other nipple the same treatment, enticing yet another soft moan from his companion. "S-Sasuke-" Naruto tried, sitting up a little, a blush painted across his cheeks. Sasuke pushed him back again and pulled his shirt off all the way. Naruto shivered and shyly moved his hands over the seal on his stomach, turning his head to avoid the others gaze. _

_Sasuke merely examined the markings, then leaned down and traced the pattern with soft kisses. Naruto froze at the sensation; there were so many emotions inside him, he didn't know what to do. The fact that Sasuke hadn't turned away in disgust upon seeing his seal, or bombarded him with questions... that alone felt amazing. That along with the sensation of being kissed and licked in such a sensitive _ _place... caused the haziness in his brain to increase, and his heart to beat viciously against his rib cage. The ravens tongue followed the course of the swirls, his hot breath sending shivers up Naruto's spine as it fanned out over his already heated skin. Heat was building in the blonds groin and there was an indescribable hunger growing deep inside him; he needed something he couldn't identify, but he knew since Sasuke was the cause... he had to be the answer._  
>"<em>Hnn~" he arched a little as the Uchiha's teeth sunk into his hip, licking and sucking at the mark it had left. So intense was the heat clouding Naruto's brain, he didn't notice when Sasuke's hands moved to <em>_his waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants in one swift, graceful motion, his tongue still following the seal on the others stomach. Naruto panted softly, his eyes closed and his head tilted back slightly. He could feel Sasuke's fingertips slide into his waistband, and his eyes snapped open as he felt his pants being pulled down his hips. He sat up quickly, head spinning, trying to stop the others movements. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. Sasuke looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes, lips slightly parted as his tongue swiped sensually across the expanse of his bottom lip. Naruto shivered, shoulders hunching. He'd suddenly realized why the all the girls found Sasuke so attractive._

"_I want to give you something..." came the soft reply. If Naruto didn't already have goosebumps, the dangerous tone of his voice, and the feral glittering in Sasuke's onyx eyes sent them spreading across the blonds skin like wild fire. Unknowingly, he submitted, laying back on his elbows, his eyes still locked with the Uchiha's. Sasuke gave a small nod, leaning closer to the blonds face and pulling his pants down his hips. Naruto blushed, biting his lip a little and inverting his knees shyly. What was going on? Why was Sasuke doing this? Why had he come at all? And why did he have a bag with him? Naruto's mind reeled with unanswered questions, while his body burned and shivered under the others teasing ministrations._  
><em>A gasp escaped his lips as Sasuke's hand moved between his legs and found his hardening erection, tightening maddeningly around it. Naruto panted, sitting up once more to protest, but one languid stroke from that hand sent the blond back onto his back, making a soft sound. Sasuke's hand moved at a slow rhythm, but his grip was tight, and the sensation was almost too much for the blond to handle. His mind screamed no, but his body moved accordingly to Sasuke's strokes, begging for more. He didn't understand it, and his mind was in no state to try. <em>

"_S-Sasuke... w-what..." he tensed, as the others hand moved faster. _

"_Shh..." Sasuke murmured, his lips close to the others ear, "relax, Naruto." _

"_R-relax?" the blond exclaimed, his breath catching slightly as the boys hand tightened a little around him. "H-h-how do- you e-expect me to r-relax w-when- ahhh~" he cut himself off as the Uchiha moved his hand faster, leaning in to meet the blonds eyes. _

"_I want you to remember something." Naruto met the dark eyes, his own narrowing slightly as his chest heaved, his hot breath slightly blowing the others dark bangs. _

"_W-what?" Sasuke's lips descended upon his once again, stealing the little oxygen he had left. _

_This felt different from the kiss they had shared earlier; Sasuke's body seemed to tremble and his lips parted hungrily._

_Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke's tongue again found it's way inside his mouth, pushing against his challengingly. Almost on instinct, the blond pushed back against it, feeling his insides squirm as the boy above him made a soft noise and pressed closer. _

"_I want you to remember this night," Sasuke breathed against his parted lips. "I want you to remember these feelings... " his hand worked faster, while the other one slid slowly up the skin of his thigh. Naruto whimpered, shifting his legs and trying to avoid the other boys gaze. When he did look at __him, his heart jumped when he saw the hunger in those deep onyx orbs. _

"_Sas-Sasuke?" he panted, trembling a little under the demanding, pleasuring touch. The raven suddenly withdrew his hand and gently took hold of Naruto's wrists, pulling his hands up and slipping them beneath his shirt. Naruto blushed as his palms flattened against the other boys cool chest , but his nervousness died down a little when he felt how fast the others heart was beating. He met Sasuke's eyes once again, and he found a sadness there that pulled at his heart, and he wanted to hold the Uchiha close to him; cradle his body and stop his trembling. _

_Slowly, the blond released the fear and confusion of the situation, and focused instead on running his hands up the others smooth skin. Sasuke's eyes closed as he continued the gentle touch, and Naruto grew bolder in his advances. He slid his hands around Sasuke's back and trailed his fingers gently up his spine, ashamed to admit that he loved it when he felt Sasuke shiver beneath the touch. Shyly, the blond pulled the boys shirt up, and Sasuke's eyes opened questioningly. Naruto met his eyes and gave him a small, shy nod. Sasuke's eyes glowed momentarily and then he sat up slightly, pulling the shirt off swiftly, tossing it aside. Naruto flushed more, running his hands up the others chest as he pressed close again._

_Sasuke purred as the boys bare skin came into contact with his own, and a shudder ran through the both of them. _

_Naruto was confused, he was frustrated, he was hot and he was bothered, and he didn't know what this was leading to, or how it had begun at all. But he did know that at this moment, all he craved was Sasuke's touch. Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke... _

"_Take them off," Sasuke whispered heatedly, guiding Naruto's hands over the waist band of his pants. Naruto blushed heavily, but didn't question the order, silently unbuttoning and unzipping the offending clothing and shyly tugged them down his hips. _

_They avoided each others eyes as the Uchiha was stripped of all of his clothing and sat bare before the other. Naruto kicked his pants off his ankles and moved back to the headboard, shyly inverting his knees and meeting Sasuke's eyes briefly. The Uchiha looked at him hungrily, then moved forward and covered the blonds small frame with his own. _

"_Oh..." the younger gasped softly as the other pressed up against him, the feeling of their heated skin pressing together almost too much to bare. He felt Sasuke quiver slightly above him, and on instinct he slipped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Sasuke's dark eyes met his and they gazed heatedly at one another, both quivering with anticipation and suppressed desires. _

_Sasuke's hand rested on his knee, and shyly, he parted his legs, blushing when the raven moved between them, pressing close. The blond moaned softly, unknowingly arching his back at the contact. Sasuke's hips moved against his, and he bit back another moan, digging his nails into his pale shoulders. The Uchiha groaned softly, quivering and pressing closer. Throwing all inhibitions out the window, Naruto parted his legs more to further the sensation and let out a moan. Hunger flared inside him when he felt Sasuke shudder once again, and he clawed his back. Sasuke growled as the nails dragged across his flesh, and on a sudden impulse he roughly pushed his hips against the other boys. Naruto gasped loudly, quivering and arching his back. Sasuke was encouraged by the reaction and repeated the movement hungrily, grinding roughly against the others hips._

"_Sa-Sasuke~" the blond whined, clutching the others shoulders. It felt so good, yet... it still wasn't enough. Naruto didn't know what it was that he wanted, but he knew it was better than this, and he wanted it. He shivered and leaned up quickly, pressing his lips firmly against the others. Sasuke's __made a soft surprised sound, but returned the kiss forcefully, his movements relenting very slightly due to surprise. When they parted, Sasuke saw beneath him a Naruto he'd never seen before. The blond's eyelids were lowered heavily over his blue eyes, which were glowing with an intense heat and desire. His thin form was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his lips were red from kisses. Sasuke felt lust flare inside him, and a furious desire filled him. "Sasuke..." Naruto almost purred, his body fidgeting slightly, but not out of nervousness. Sasuke met those blazing eyes with his own heated gaze. Naruto leaned up slightly, his breath washing over the others flushed face. "Sasuke... I want more..." The raven shivered, his eyes flaring. He moved tightly against the other, purring, _

"_Yes?" _

_Naruto nodded firmly, shaking a little. "Yes..." Sasuke shivered and sucked hungrily at Naruto's neck, leaving a deep, red mark. The blond panted, craning his neck and unknowingly parting his legs more. Sasuke's hand slid down his abdomen, stroking him teasingly while his other hand moved up. Naruto made a soft sound as Sasuke's slim fingers pressed against his lips. The blond opened his hazy eyes, looking at the other questioningly. _

"_Suck," the raven demanded huskily. Naruto quivered and obeyed, letting the others fingers slide into his mouth. Sasuke watched him, eyes glowing heatedly. A moment later, the raven withdrew his fingers and moved his hand down. Naruto shifted his legs uncertainly, shyness overcoming him once more. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt the wet fingers press against his entrance. He shifted back a little, looking at Sasuke in confusion. _

"_W-what..." Sasuke met his eyes steadily, keeping his fingers still. _

"_Relax..." he purred quietly. Naruto swallowed thickly, shivers traveling up his spine; he nodded slowly. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, shoulders hunching as one of the boys long fingers pushed slowly into him. _

"_N-nn~" the blond whimpered, clutching the covers and furrowing his brow as the finger began slowly thrusting in and out. He whined and shifted, his muscles tightening and relaxing until the raven was able to add another."S-Sasuke- t-that's...nn!" The boys eyes snapped open as the others fingers brushed something sensitive deep inside of him. Sasuke's dark eyes flicked up to the blonds blushing face, tilting his head a little in fascination. _

_The kitsune writhed and moaned as that sensitive spot was struck gently again and again, and the hunger within grew stronger. He hissed as Sasuke suddenly withdrew his thin fingers and leaned closer, parting his legs swiftly. Naruto's heart beat fiercely against his rib cage as Sasuke pressed close, his deep eyes glittering with raw lust. Sasuke looked away a little as he pressed closer, but at that heated moment when he entered the blond, they both let out soft gasps and met each others eyes once again, as though asking each other if this was really happening. Naruto fidgeted and blushed as Sasuke slowly pushed his length completely into the others tight, quivering body, gasping softly as he did so. "S-Sas-nnn..." Naruto grit his teeth in discomfort, digging his nails into the others pale shoulders. "Sas-Sasuke... it-it hurts," he whimpered, quivering. The raven looked at him through his dark bangs, panting softly and holding still. _

"_R-relax," he whispered, his voice trembling slightly. Naruto shook his head, shifting his legs and groaning._

"_H-hurts..." He heard the Uchiha groan softly as well, though he was positive it wasn't for the same reason that he had. _

"_I-it will stop..." Sasuke murmured, moving ever so slightly. Naruto panted raggedly as the boy above him began to move at a steady, slow rhythm, moaning softly as he did. Naruto's toes curled and his teeth clenched at the pain, but after a few moments, it eased to a dull throb and he became more aware of the actual concept of what was happening. _

_Opening his blue eyes Naruto looked up at the boy above him, surprised at the expression he saw. Sasuke's head was bowed, his eyes shut tight, brows furrowed and lips parted. There was a flush painted across his pale cheeks, and strands of his black hair had begun to stick to the sweat on his brow. Never before had Naruto seen Sasuke in such a state; so vulnerable and delicate, his limbs shaking and his fingers clutching at anything they could reach. Suddenly all the pain had gone, and Naruto wanted the other in a way he had never wanted anything. _

_The blonds thin arms raised and wrapped slowly around the other boys neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke's eyes opened a little and Naruto's heart rate increased when he saw a glittering wetness in the Uchiha's onyx eyes. Naruto might have said something, but at that moment, Sasuke's movements intensified. Naruto let out a gasping moan as the Uchiha thrust deeply inside, growling lowly. He continued thrusting deeply, bowing his head more and moaning. _

"_S-Sasuke!" Naruto arched his back and hissed in pleasure as the raven thrust harder and hit that spot within him over and over at a rough, hungry pace. _

"_T-tch... Naruto..." Sasuke panted brokenly, lifting one of the blonds legs over his slim shoulder and bucking his hips. _

"_Ahh~!" Tears gathered at the corners of Naruto's eyes, and he let out a long, breathless whine. "Sasuke~ It-ahhh- feels s-so good~" he bit his lip, arching his hips up to drive the other deeper. Sasuke moaned the blonds name softly, moving faster and gripping the covers tightly with the hand that rested on the mattress. Their heated breath mingled in the small space between their lips, their heavily lidded eyes staying locked in a fierce stare. Sasuke bucked his hips roughly and Naruto let out a long, whining moan, his muscles tensing slightly. "Sas-Sasuke," he panted heavily, his breath ragged and choked, "Sasuke... I-ah" he grit his teeth as the other moved faster, "I c-can't-nn-aaah~" Sasuke lowered his head slightly, kissing the others moist lips clumsily, panting._

"_Cum, Naruto," he purred, eyes glittering in the darkness. Naruto dragged his nails up Sasuke's back as their rhythm became so intense that neither boy could tell which body was their own, and the only sensation felt was heat and pleasure. _

"_T-tch," Naruto dug his nails deeper into the other boys skin, shutting his eyes tightly,_ "_Sasuke... I-I-" The Uchiha responded to this weak warning by slamming his hips forward roughly, growling in animal lust. _

_With a loud cry, Naruto came, his entire body shuddering uncontrollably and his muscles __tensing. At the sudden tightening of muscles, Sasuke too came, moaning and shaking violently as they rode out the sensation. _

_A moment later, Sasuke collapsed, panting heavily and quivering. Naruto shook, staring at the ceiling unblinkingly, his body slowly recovering from the pleasure high. Moments passed in silence, then finally, the raven carefully lifted himself off of the other boy. Naruto winced slightly as the other pulled out of him, but was too tired to have much more of a reaction. He watched dazedly as the raven sat up and moved to find his clothing, running a hand through his mussed, dark hair. He pulled on his __pants and glanced around for his shirt. _

_Weakly, Naruto lifted himself up a little and rested back on his elbows, trying to find his voice. _

"_Sasuke..." he whispered hoarsely, watching as the other located his shirt and began pulling it over his head. He furrowed his brow and tried again, "Sasuke..." The Uchiha glances over his shoulder, straightening his shirt absently. Naruto met his eyes sadly, tilting his head a little. Sasuke held the eye contact while his hands fumbled with the kunai pouch around his leg. Naruto shifted his legs, wincing a little and making a soft sound. Sasuke averted his eyes, turning his head forward again and busying himself with the rest of his equipment. _

_Angrily, Naruto raised a hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears that had gathered there. "Teme..." he whispered brokenly, "is... is that all you wanted..." Sasuke paused, then after a moment he turned to face the smaller boy, who kept his head lowered. Naruto kept very still as the other boy slowly approached him, then slowly looked up when Sasuke's hand reached out and gently guided his chin up. Their eyes met, and the Uchiha leaned closer._

"_Always remember what I said..." his hand cupped the boys cheek gently, "I never hated you..." Naruto's eyes slid shut as the Uchiha leaned in and kissed him softly and deeply. Something inside Naruto wanted to grab the Uchiha, hold him close, never let him go... his instinct was telling him, begging him to stop Sasuke, to ask him why he had come, why he looked so sad, why he felt so distant even after all they had just done. 'Catch him...' his heart screamed, 'catch him before he falls...' But Sasuke had pulled away, and was making his way towards the window, grabbing his pack and swinging it over his shoulder. Naruto reached out, opening his mouth to speak... but nothing came out... no words could be found... nothing could be said. All he could do was watch as the boy cast one last look over his shoulder, and was gone. _

'_I should have stopped you that night...I should have caught you and held you close to me... I should have told you how much it means to have you... how beautiful you are to me, no matter what... I should have told you... Sasuke... _  
><em>...I never hated you either...' <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

First off, I'd like to say thank you so much for your support! It really means a lot, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story. Alright, getting more to the point, a lot of people have said that they wished that there was more to this story than just one chapter. Originally, I never intended on making it any longer than it is, because I sort of wanted to leave the reader with a raw and bittersweet feeling, and I'm glad that it has that effect. However, I am aware that it leaves off with potential to carry on. And that the bitterness of it is slightly unsatisfying. I have been thinking about writing more to this, but I'm still undecided. So, I figured that I would ask the people reading it for advice: So, what do you think? Would you like me to write a continuation to this, or to just leave it the way it is. Leave me a review here about what you think I should do.

Thanks again guys, your support means so much,

~ Elliot


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Home was where the heart was... at least that's what they said...

Home: a place to feel safe and secure; a place where nothing could touch you, nothing could harm you. A place where you could feel loved and welcomed...like you belonged...

Yes, home was where the heart was... but what of those who had no home? What of those who wandered without a place; those who had turned their back upon all that home meant? Were they heartless?

...It certainly felt that way...

Sasuke had long since abandoned his faith in home. The very concept of such a place seemed foreign, and it had been so long since he'd felt the warmth of it that it didn't even matter anymore. He felt no connection. No attachment. He had no regrets, no anger... no feeling at all. He was empty. If home was where the heart was... then Sasuke was heartless.

It had been three years since the Uchiha had turned his back on Konoha; three years since he'd given up his past to pursue his future. Three years since he'd embraced his hatred and given up on ever leading a normal life. He was an avenger, nothing else. As long as he attained his goals and accomplished what he was meant to...he could die in peace. He'd released his former self; embraced his emptiness; turned his back and severed his ties. He cared for no one; felt no empathy or grief.

Sasuke had reached the stage every Shinobi spoke of: the emptiness. The inability to feel regret, remorse or sympathy. He was no longer human, but a cold-hearted snake; manipulative and cruel. His eyes shone only with the light of determination and the fire of vengeance. He feared nothing: not the loss of a comrade, nor the sting of a blade. Not even death. Like a moth at the flame, Sasuke flickered in and out of death's grasp; testing it's patience, teasing it's ignorance. Yes, even death was a fool for Sasuke. Like so many before, it pursued him; clung to him; desired him, all without ever realizing it had lost control. To death, Sasuke was a muse, a toy, a temporary lover; and, completely blind to it's weakness, it continued playing the game until it became so infatuated that it no longer held power. That was Sasuke's game; he created weakness. His being, his darkness, his hatred... all of him was desirable. He was a demon; an irresistible tyrant; a cold, unreachable prince of darkness, sat upon a throne of lies and deceit. And there he remained; gazing down at all those who lay at his feet. There was no weakness in his eyes; no doubt, no fear. He was what he'd become, and there was no turning back. Besides... what was there to turn back to?


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

It was a calm, pleasantly warm day. The grass swayed in a gentle breeze, while the air was filled with the soft hiss of rustling leaves and the steady sound of flowing water. The sky was cloudless, and the air was filled with the soft singing of birds and the hum of insects. The atmosphere in Konoha was one of relaxation and peace. The warmth of the sun, and the laziness of the breeze caused a contented lethargy and the streets of the village were calm and lacking the usual hustle and bustle of the day. The peace was so perfect, so undisturbed... yet...something wasn't quite right.

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps broke the lazy silence, and the stillness of the streets was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a figure weaving swiftly through the streets, a trail of dust in his wake. The brightly colored figure took a sharp turn, the gravel sliding beneath his feet as he changed his course, heading towards the Hokage's office.

Naruto Uzumaki panted as he rounded another corner and skidded to a halt, pulling the doors of the building open and racing up the stairs, determination and fire burning in his blue eyes. He wasted no time, and, ignoring formality, he simply threw the office doors open and stumbled inside, panting raggedly and fixing his bright eyes on the woman seated behind the desk, who looked back at him with exasperated irritation. Tsunade folded her hands on her desk, her eyes narrowing slightly as she examined the boys ruffled state. Her frustration was clear in her eyes, and it echoed in her voice when she spoke.

"Naruto," she said, meeting his heated glare. "Your entrance was completely inappropriate, what makes you think you can simply burst into my office-"

"You...you..." the blond panted raggedly, trying desperately to catch his breath. "You have a lead..." Tunade's eyes hardened and she pursed her lips.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he straightened up slightly, his voice holding more frustration.

"A lead... on the whereabouts of..." he paused, swallowing as though the next word was difficult to speak, "...of Sasuke."

Tsunade sighed heavily in aggravation, closing her eyes for a moment.

"So, you've heard," she finally said, her tone exasperated. "Suppose I shouldn't have assumed we could keep it from you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily and he growled softly.

"How could you keep something like that from me? You know what this means to me, you know how long I've been waiting for something like this! And you and everyone else were just planning on keeping me in the dark about it? What the hell is your damn problem!"

She snarled angrily, meeting his eyes fiercely.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will not speak to me that way. You know perfectly well why we chose not to inform you. If we had you'd have dropped everything and done something reckless. The last thing we need right now is you abandoning your duties to pursue something hardly worth pursuing."

The boys eyes glowed with a sudden surge of anger and he slammed his fists on her desk, snarling.

"Something 'Hardly worth pursuing?' Maybe it means nothing to you, you didn't know him the way we did. He may be nothing to you but to this village he is family! We do not turn our backs on our family!"

Tsunade stood and glowered back, her voice growing louder.

"This village has forgotten him, Naruto! His desertion was lamentable, and we've done what we can, but you have to give up on this! You've spent three years focusing on nothing but his return, it's time to move on and forget your childish fantasies! You yourself have seen what he has become, and your last encounter with him did nothing! What difference do you expect to make this time? He's not coming back, Naruto give up on him!"

The blond flinched slightly and his limbs shook, but the fire in his eyes only grew stronger and he growled through his teeth.

"I will never give up on him! No matter how many times he slips from my grasp; no matter how many times I have to watch him turn away. I don't care what he's done, I don't care what he's become, I don't care if I have to crawl after him on my knees... I will never give up on him."

"That foolishness will get you killed!" She exclaimed, her caramel eyes flashing dangerously. Naruto kept his eyes glued to hers, his teeth gritting together in anger.

"Then I will die a fool! If my sacrifice means the salvation of his soul... then I will gladly fall bearing his hatred." Tsunade simply stared at the blond with steely incredulity, her lips pursed and her eyes blazing.

She looked for a moment as though she wanted to speak, but Naruto did not allow her the chance. He fixed her with one last look then turned his back and left her office, slamming the door behind him.

The wind grew cooler as Naruto fled the streets of the village, letting his feet lead him as his mind reeled. He understood what Tsunade had meant, he knew he had responsibilities in Konoha, knew that they couldn't be taken lightly. He understood why she was frustrated with him, and he knew that he previous efforts to recover Sasuke had resulted in failure and injury. And he knew that he wasn't only putting himself in danger, but also those who followed him. Sakura...Sai... and Captain Yamato. He didn't mean to put them in harms way... he didn't want to. If Naruto had his way, he'd go alone.

As he continued moving, his temper eased and he felt himself feeling the gradual pull of obedience. Perhaps he should ignore this lead... perhaps he should try to move on... that's what Sasuke wanted wasn't it? To break the bonds... it's what he had said...

_"...I did understand... that's why I severed the bonds. Numerous bonds weaken the most important desires and cherished memories..."_

Naruto's eyes shut tightly at the painful memory. It had been that moment, when Naruto had seen Sasuke for the first time in three years, that he'd realized just how much someone could change. Naruto didn't know what he'd expected, but the Sasuke standing atop that ledge had been a completely different Sasuke than Naruto remembered. He couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but there was something missing from the Uchiha... a lack of light in his eyes... a cold and empty darkness surrounding him, as though death clung to his shadow. Naruto had seen in Sasuke's eyes a look he'd only ever seen in the eyes of those who'd seen death. Those who had bathed themselves in the richness of blood purely to feel the warmth of it on their skin. He couldn't deny the fear he had felt when he had looked into those cold, emotionless eyes and realized... Sasuke was just as beyond saving as everyone said.

Naruto didn't want to admit it; he refused to acknowledge the Uchiha's obvious change, and he clung desperately to the memories of childish rivalry and stubborn, yet undeniable friendship. For those were some of the happiest moments in Naruto's memories... those moments when they had all been together... Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and him... like a family... the only family Naruto had ever known. Everything had been so simple back then; any issue could be confronted with the confidence that your friends would stand and fight beside you... yet the definition of friend had changed drastically over the past three years. It no longer meant hope, comfort and safety, but instead had been twisted into betrayal, longing and fear. Sasuke had been that change. Sasuke had created an unrest in Naruto's heart; the steady, everlasting ache deep within that hungered for his presence. How could Tsunade understand that? How could anyone understand? The anger that Naruto felt for Sasuke... the frustration, the sadness...the longing...

Despite how they tried, no one could understand those feelings. No one could understand how much it hurt.

He finally looked up and realized where his feet had carried him. He found himself on a path, gazing down upon a lake, that sparkled and shone in the late afternoon sun. His blue eyes scanned the familiar setting until they fixed upon a vacant dock stretching out into the water, and his heart beat painfully against his chest. For a brief moment, as his eyes fixed upon it, his memories engulfed him. A young, dark haired boy sat there at the edge of that dock, his distant, onyx eyes fixed upon the vast body of water that stretched out before him... Even at that age, Sasuke had been at the edge of the unknown; basking in solitude as he hovered dangerously close to the edge. Naruto had always watched him from afar, safe with both feet on the ground, wishing he could venture down and speak to him; get to know him; connect with him. But his pride kept him from doing so, and the two remained on their separate paths; Naruto, keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground, while Sasuke hovered over dark oblivion.

Slowly, his feet began to move, and in an instant he found himself standing before the dock, watching it rock lazily with the gentle, steady movements of the water. Slowly, he stepped forward, setting one foot on the unstable surface. He could feel the dock rising and falling slowly beneath him, and he moved forward more, planting both feet firmly on the surface and walking slowly towards the edge. The wind picked up slightly as he reached the edge and looked out over the water, his heart beginning to race.

This was how Sasuke must have felt; standing here at the edge of oblivion, rising and falling with the unstable surface beneath his feet, while the wind passionately caressed his skin. This was Sasuke... unstable... placid... solitary. How many hours had he spent here, looking out across this emptiness; alone and filled with rage. How many times could Naruto have approached him... been there for him... sat at his side and endured his loneliness. If he had, things would have been different. Sasuke wouldn't have had to endure that hatred alone; he wouldn't have had to suffer that way... he wouldn't have left.

The blond grit his teeth, staring out across the water, brows furrowing. He'd spent three years asking why. Why had he gone... what had driven him to the edge... when had the darkness consumed him... when had he become the empty shell that Naruto had seen atop that hill, looking down at him as though he were nothing...

_"I severed the bonds..."_ The blond shook and balled his fists as those words echoed through his head. How could he... how could he sever those bonds? How could he pretend that nothing had ever happened... that they hadn't shared something...something deeper than a simple bond of friendship. He had seen the fear in Sasuke's eyes, heard the sadness in his voice... felt the shaking in his limbs. That night... Sasuke had barred what was left of his soul... he'd set aside his cold exterior and come to Naruto raw and vulnerable... and Naruto had given himself to Sasuke; he'd let his body be Sasuke's sanctuary; embraced his pain and turned it to pleasure. That night three years ago, Naruto had realized what it meant to truly be wanted; to feel someone so close... touching him... holding him... desiring him... he'd never even imagined it could feel that good. He wouldn't let that go. He refused to let that closeness slip through his fingers... not ever.

_Sasuke..._ he thought, brows furrowed, _You said you never hated me... I know you meant that... His eyes traveled downward and he started at his reflection in the dark water beneath him. I know you're still there... and I will find you..._

A strong gust of wind pushed against his thin frame, but he held his ground and looked ahead again, determination burning in his eyes.

"...I'm coming for you, Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 2 Par 3

It was silent, save the steady drip drip from the moist walls, and the faint crackling of the nearby torches. The empty halls were dark and the air was thick and cool; thick like the depths of a murky lake, and teeming with just as many dark possibilities. Through the darkness, a single figure moved slowly down the long tunnel like hallway, the torches flickering and hissing as he passed them. The soft sound of his footsteps filled the emptiness and alerted it to a sinister presence.

Sasuke Uchiha moved almost ghost like through the darkness, his deep onyx eyes fixed upon a door at the end of the hall. A faint hissing surrounded him, but he paid no attention; there was very little that could draw the Uchiha's attention away from what he desired. With no real haste, he reached the door and without a second thought, pushed it open, entering the room beyond.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the soft green light that filled the room, and they fixed blankly on the only two figures before him.

"Sasuke..." came the low, familiar purr. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as they fell upon the man who had spoken his name so softly. Orochimaru sat upon a throne like chair against the wall, his malicious eyes fixed upon the boy who had just entered, while his henchman, Kabuto, stood loyally at his side, eyeing the Uchiha suspiciously. Sasuke looked away from Kabuto boredly, an action he knew would injure the others pride, but he didn't care. He'd never cared for Kabuto and it pleased him to make him squirm. Orochimaru looked him over slowly and smirked, eyes glowing. "Finished your training already? My, my, Sasuke, I'm impressed." The Uchiha lifted a brow very slightly, and spoke calmly.

"If that was supposed to be difficult, you're losing your touch, old man." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the complete lack of respect in Sasuke's tone, and he straightened up slightly.

"You found it too simple?"

"Simple is an understatement. That was a joke," Sasuke replied coldly, meeting the others eyes. Orochimaru rose slowly and moved closer to the boy, who stood his ground, blinking slowly and placidly.

"Perhaps you are getting too confident."

"Perhaps you're getting too weak," Sasuke replied innocently. Orochimaru snarled and raised his hand swiftly, smacking the Uchiha sharply across the face with the back of his hand.

Sasuke's head turned slightly to the side from the force of the hit, but he made no other movements, and kept completely silent.

"You've become spoiled Sasuke," Orochimaru spat, his eyes cold and fixed on the boy, "it would do you good to remember your place."

Slowly, Sasuke turned his head back to face the man, and when their eyes met, his shone brightly through the darkness with the red of his Sharingan. He stepped forward, leaning closer to the Sanin, and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed,

"Heed your own warning, old man, it's your place you should be concerned about." Orochimaru frowned momentarily, meeting the boys cold eyes. Sasuke glared icily for a moment, then moved back slowly and turned, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Kabuto called after him.

"Out," came the simple, cold reply before the Uchiha vanished completely from their sight.

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm really sorry about that, I promise there's more coming. I'm almost finished with the next part to Chapter two, and I'm hoping to get it up here in the next couple of days. With the looks of things right now, I'm thinking that this will probably have a third chapter as well, just to really round things off and make you guys happy, hehe. I can't tell you how excited I am that this has had the impact it has, and I really appreciate all the support ^_^ Thanks everyone 3


End file.
